This contract covers Phase III of the Ag Health Study, years 12 through 16 for this study. The main objective is to collect updated exposure and non-cancer outcome data through a computer [unreadable]assisted telephone interview targeted toward about 29,000 private pesticide applicators and 20,000 of their spouses. Secondary objectives include: 1) participating in annual state and national advisory panel meetings;2) completing Phase II computer-assisted telephone interviews and requesting completion of dietary health questionnaires and buccal cell sample collection from about 4500 commercial applicators;3) maintaining communication about the Ag Health Study with 40,000+ households of enrolled members;4) developing fact sheets of study findings! progress;5) annually mailing a season's greeting card;6) conducting annual linkages to the Registry cancer incidence database, Iowa mortality database, National Death Index, Iowa driver's license database, certified pesticide applicator database of the Iowa Department of Agriculture and Land Stewardship, and the Internal Revenue Service;7) tracking all contacts with the Iowa cohort members;8) conducting substudies involving further collection of buccal cell samples as well as validation of self-reported disease diagnoses;9) providing information management, reporting, documentation, and quality control for Iowa cohort members;10) providing support for any of up to four optional studies involving subgroups of the Iowa cohort;and 11) delivering in a timely manner a state data file, progress reports, monthly financial summaries, and a final report.